vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Fußball-Bundesliga (Österreich)
Die Fußball-Bundesliga ist die höchste Spielklasse im österreichischen Fußball. Im Jahre 1911 wurde erstmals unter dem Titel Erste Klasse eine Profi-Fußballmeisterschaft in Österreich ausgetragen und wird seitdem fast ohne Veränderungen des Modus durchgeführt. Bis zur Saison 1949/50 wurde diese Profi-Liga allerdings unter Ausschluss der Mannschaften außerhalb Wiens und Niederösterreichs geführt (ausgen. Gauliga 1938-45), weshalb erst seit dieser Saison eine gesamtösterreichische Fußballliga existiert. Bis inklusive der Saison 1964/65 hieß diese Liga Staatsliga bzw. Liga A, anschließend hieß sie Nationalliga. Die 1974/75 eingeführte Bundesliga trägt seit 2008/09 den Sponsornamen tipp3-Bundesliga powered by T-Mobile. Unter den zehn teilnehmenden Vereinen wird der österreichische Meister ermittelt und neben dem ÖFB-Cup Startplätze für die Europacupbewerbe ausgespielt. Modus thumb|miniatur|Hierarchie der Österreichischen Ligen am Beispiel Steiermark In der österreichischen Bundesliga spielen zehn Vereine während eines Meisterschaftsjahres, das sich in eine Herbst- und Frühjahrssaison unterteilt, einen doppelten Meisterschaftsdurchgang mit Hin- und Rückspielen aus, was bedeutet, dass jede Mannschaft im Laufe einer Saison viermal gegen jede andere Mannschaft antritt. Ein Meisterschaftsjahr währt in der Regel vom Juli eines Jahres bis zum Juni des darauf folgenden Kalenderjahres und erstreckt sich auf 36 Meisterschaftsrunden mit je fünf Spielen. Traditionelle Spielzeiten sind Samstagabend und Sonntagnachmittag. Der Tabellenletzte der österreichischen Fußball-Liga muss in die zweitklassige Erste Liga absteigen, im Gegenzug steigt der Meister der Ersten Liga direkt in die Bundesliga auf. Meister ist jene Mannschaft, die am Ende der 36 Spieltage an erster Position steht, bei Punktegleichheit entscheidet die höhere Tordifferenz. Der Modus der österreichischen Bundesliga ist seit ihrer Erstaustragung nahezu unverändert. In der Saison 1985/86 wurde oben beschriebener Modus durch einen Play-off-Modus ersetzt. Dieser hatte jedoch nur acht Saisonen Bestand, ehe der Verband auf das altbewährte System zurückgriff. Bis auf diese Periode schwankten nur die Anzahl der Vereine (8 bis 17) sowie in diesem Zusammenhang die Anzahl der Abstiegsplätze. Zeitweilig wurden auch Relegationsspiele (1912-13; 1943; 1960; 1984; 1994-98) ausgetragen. Eine folgenreiche Änderung war die der Regelung des Vorzugs einer Mannschaft bei Punktegleichheit. Ursprünglich war hier die Anzahl der Siege und nicht das Torverhältnis von Bedeutung, was unter anderem bei der Meisterschaft 1914 zu einem anderen Meister (WAF statt Rapid) als bei heutiger Regelung geführt hatte. Aufgrund der Platzierung in der Fünfjahreswertung der UEFA werden die Europacupplätze in der Bundesliga vergeben. Zur kommenden Saison 2010/11 belegt die Liga dabei den 20. Rang. Dadurch berechtigt der erste Platz zur Teilnahme an der zweiten Qualifikationsrunde zur UEFA Champions League. Vizemeister und Meisterschaftsdritter sind zur Teilnahme an der zweiten Qualifikationsrunde der UEFA Europa League berechtigt. Durch die wechselnden Ergebnisse österreichischer Vereine in den Europacup-Bewerben ändern sich die Anzahl der Startplätze in der Champions League und der Europa League fast jährlich. Der Sieger des ÖFB-Cups ist zur Teilnahme an der dritten Qualifikationsrunde der UEFA Europa League berechtigt. Verein „Österreichische Fußball-Bundesliga“ – Ausrichtung thumb|upright=0.75|Bundesliga-Vorstand Georg Pangl Die Österreichische Fußball-Bundesliga ist ein eigenständiger eingetragener Verein und wurde am 1. Dezember 1991 als zehntes Ordentliches Mitglied in den ÖFB aufgenommen. Der Verein trägt die Verantwortung und ist Ausrichter beziehungsweise Veranstalter für die Meisterschaften der beiden höchsten Spielklassen in Österreich. Dazu ist die Bundesliga für die Umsetzung der Fußball-Jugendliga mitverantwortlich und vertritt in Zusammenarbeit mit den Vereinen den Berufsfußball in Österreich. Die 22 Vereine der Bundesliga und der Ersten Liga sind die Ordentlichen Mitglieder des Verbandes.Informationen über die Österreichische Fußball-Bundesliga auf bundesliga.at (Abruf 1. Jänner 2008) Nach außen hin wird die Bundesliga durch den geschäftsführenden Vorstand, unterstützt durch eine Geschäftsstelle, vertreten. Dieser unterstützt den Aufsichtsrat bei der operativen Umsetzung. Jeder Verein der beiden professionellen Ligen ist in den Präsidentenkonferenzen vertreten; diese haben beratende Funktion in allen die Bundesliga treffenden Angelegenheiten.Satzungen der Österreichischen Fußball-Bundesliga, Dezember 2007 Die Senate der Bundesliga bestehen aus ehrenamtlichen und vereinsunabhängigen Personen: * Der Senat 1 (auch Strafsenat genannt) ist für Gelbsperren, die Wertung der Meisterschaftsspiele und bei Ausschlüssen zuständig. * Der Senat 2 fungiert als Schlichtungsstelle bei finanziellen Differenzen. * Der Senat 3 ist für alle finanziellen Belange verantwortlich. * Der Senat 4 ist der Schiedsrichterausschuss der Bundesliga. * Die Feststellung der wirtschaftlichen Leistungsfähigkeit für die Erteilung einer Lizenz für die beiden professionellen Ligen erfolgt in erster Instanz durch den Senat 5, den Bundesliga-Lizenzausschuss. Gegen die Entscheidungen der Senate kann beim Protestkomitee berufen werden. Auch gegen die Entscheidung des Protestkomitees kann berufen werden und zwar vom ständigen neutralen Schiedsgericht. Die Österreichische Fußball-Bundesliga trägt in Zusammenarbeit mit den Vereinen die Obsorge für eine positive Entwicklung des Fußball-Spitzensports, sowie die Heranführung des Nachwuchses an den Leistungssport. Als Mittel dazu sieht die Bundesliga ein wirtschaftliches Controlling der Vereine (Lizenzierungsverfahren), die Einführung eines eigenen Gesetzes für den Berufsfußball, die TV-Vermarktung, zentrale Sponsoraktivitäten sowie gemeinsame Marketing-Aktivitäten aller Vereine. Obgleich der Verein „Österreichische Fußball-Bundesliga“ sowohl die erstklassige Fußball-Bundesliga als auch die zweitklassige Erste Liga ausrichtet, wird im Folgenden nur die erstklassige Bundesliga beschrieben. Zu einer detaillierten Übersicht über die Entwicklung der zweiten Spielstufe in Österreich siehe den Artikel Erste Liga. Namenshistorie thumb|upright=0.5|Logo als 1. Division bis 1993 thumb|upright=0.5|Logo der Bundesliga von 2003 bis zum Relaunch 2009 Die österreichische Fußball-Bundesliga wechselte in ihrer Geschichte mehrmals ihren Namen, meist sollte dies eine bestimmte Neuerung im System betonen. Gründungsname war Erste Klasse, der mit Einführung des Profi-Fußballs 1924 in I. Liga geändert wurde. 1936 kam mit dem Übergang zu einem gemischt professionellen und semi-professionellen System zugunsten der Provinzteams die Umbenennung in Nationalliga. Während des Zweiten Weltkriegs wurde die Liga zwar von den Nationalsozialisten nicht aufgelassen, aber mehrmals umbenannt. Nach Kriegsende entschloss sich der ÖFB zunächst zum schlichten Namen Liga, der nach Bildung der Liga B als Unterbau in Liga A – meist umgeformt in A-Liga – umgeändert wurde. Reformen brachten neue Namen, zunächst 1965 die Nationalliga und 1974 die Bundesliga. Die zunächst bewusst gemachte Anlehnung an die deutsche Liga wurde aber bereits zwei Jahre später als 1. Division wieder eingeschränkt. Erst seit einer erneuten Reform 1993 heißt die Liga wieder Bundesliga. 1997 erhielt die Bundesliga erstmals einen Sponsornamen. Das Mobilfunkunternehmen max.mobil gab der Liga seinen Namen. Nach der Übernahme des Konzerns durch die deutsche Telekom 2003 wurden die Spielzeiten offiziell unter dem Namen T-Mobile Bundesliga ausgetragen. Der ursprünglich auf 3,5 Millionen Euro pro Jahr lautete Sponsorvertrag wurde 2005 etwas vermindert. Damit verbunden war ein Werbeverbot anderer Mobilfunkunternehmer als Vereinssponsoren. Der Vertrag lief 2008 aus.Die Presse: „"T-Mobile-Bundesliga" vor dem Aus?“, 12. Februar 2008 Seit der Saison 2008/09 stieg das Wettunternehmen tipp3 zusammen mit T-Mobile Austria in einen neuen Kooperationsvertrag ein. Damit heißt die Bundesliga mit Sponsornamen ab der Saison 08/09 tipp3-Bundesliga powered by T-Mobile. Geschichte Von der ÖFU-Meisterschaft zur Ersten Klasse des ÖFV miniatur|hochkant|links|M.D. Nicholson – Ideengeber des Tagblatt-Pokals Im Jahre 1894 fand in Österreich zwischen dem First Vienna FC 1894 und dem Vienna Cricket and Football-Club das erste Fußballwettspiel nach den Regeln der englischen FA statt. Bereits drei Jahre später wurde mit dem Challenge-Cup ein erster Cupbewerb ausgeschrieben, an dem alle Vereine Österreich-Ungarns teilnehmen konnten. Neben diesem Bewerb hatte die im Jahre 1900 durch Mark Nicholson gegründete Österreichische Fußball-Union das Ziel, eine eigene Meisterschaftskonkurrenz nach Tabellenmodus einzuführen. Noch in ihrem Gründungsjahr gelang es der ÖFU, alle damals bedeutenden österreichischen Fußballvereine für dieses Vorhaben zu gewinnen. In die erste Klasse wurden die Vereine WAC, Cricketer, Vienna, 98 und Victoria eingeteilt, wobei letztere vorerst freiwillig in der zweiten Klasse startete. Als Sponsor für eine Meisterschaftstrophäe konnte die Zeitung „Neues Wiener Tagblatt“ gewonnen werden, wodurch die erste österreichische Fußballmeisterschaft heute in der Fußball-Literatur als Tagblatt-Pokal bekannt ist, wenngleich sich auf den damals vergeben Meisterschaftsmedaillen der offizielle Titel „Meisterschaft der ÖFU“ fand.Schmieger 1925, S. 25ff Der österreichische Unions-Meisterschaft wurde vier Spielzeiten lang ausgetragen, wobei die letzte Saison nicht beendet wurde. Alle drei Meisterschaften gewann der WAC, wodurch die als Wanderpokal titulierte Trophäe, wie in den Statuten festgelegt, in den Besitz des dreimaligen Siegers überging. Die Unions-Meisterschaft ging an der Eigensinnigkeit der Vereine zu Grunde. Die Vienna and Cricketer traten beide aus dem Verband aus und schlossen sich am 17. Jänner 1904 dem neuen ÖFV an. Da zahlreiche Vereine den beiden Großklubs folgten, bedeutete dies das Ende der ÖFU, die sich am 24. Jänner 1904 auflöste. Grund für den Verbandsausstieg war eine vermeintliche Bevorzugung des WAC durch den Verband. Cricketer war 1901 Vizemeister hinter dem WAC geworden, wobei das entscheidende Spiel zu früh abgepfiffen wurde. Aus diesem Grund war der Verein bereits in der Saison 1902 der Meisterschaft fern geblieben.Schmieger 1925, S 32ff Die Vienna, Vizemeister 1903, reklamierte, dass in ihrem entscheidenden Spiel der Gegner einen unberechtigten Spieler eingesetzt hätte. Der Verein hatte damals am letzten Spieltag vollkommen überraschend gegen Graphia 1:3 verloren, wodurch der WAC die Döblinger in der Tabelle noch überholte.Schmieger 1925, S. 25f Der ÖFV als nunmehr alleiniger Fußballverband Österreichs versuchte 1906 eine eigene Meisterschaft zu etablieren, die jedoch auf Grund der Verbandsstreitigkeiten bereits in der ersten Saison zum Erliegen kam. An der Erstligameisterschaft nahmen die Klubs WAC, Vienna, Cricketer, Rapid, Sportvereinigung, Graphia, Victoria und Germania teil, wobei während der Meisterschaft aller Erstligaklubs bis auf die Vienna aus der Meisterschaft sukzessive austraten. Der ÖFV hatte die Teilnahme an der Meisterschaft als freiwillig erklärt, die Meisterschaftsspiele brachten jedoch weitaus kleinere Zuschauerzahlen als internationale Freundschaftsspiele, so dass die meisten Vereine bald wieder das Interesse an der Meisterschaftsrunde verloren hatten.Schmieger 1925, S. 87 Im Jahre 1911 wurde ein neuer Versuch unternommen, eine österreichische Fußballmeisterschaft zu etablieren. Treibende Kraft war hierbei der Präsident des Niederösterreichischen Fußballverbandes Ignaz Abeles, dem im Folgenden auch die Austragung des Bewerbes übergeben wurde. Das Jahr 1911 für die Schaffung einer Meisterschaftskonkurrenz ergab sich aus einer günstigen Ausgangsposition, denn fast alle Wiener Großklubs waren in finanzielle Schwierigkeiten gekommen und somit fast abhängig von den Geldern aus den Meisterschaftspflichtspielen.Schidrowitz 1951; S. 75ff Beim WAC traten zudem zahlreiche Spieler aus, die mit dem WAF einen neuen Verein gründeten, aber auch Cricketer verlor das Gros seiner Spieler, die ihrerseits den Wiener Amateur-SV ins Leben riefen. Die erste österreichische Fußballmeisterschaft 1911/12 stieß anders, als ihre Vorgänger, auf großes Interesse der Bevölkerung sowie der Medien. Das erste Match wurde am 3. September 1911 zwischen dem Sport-Club und Rudolfshügel (4:1) ausgetragen, erster Torschütze war Willy Schmieger. Erster Meister des ÖFV konnte Rapid vor Sport-Club werden. Die erste Profiliga am europäischen Kontinent Zum Zeitpunkt der Erstaustragung der neuen ÖFV-Meisterschaft bestand das Kaiserreich nicht nur aus dem heutigen Österreich. So wurden nicht nur im damaligen Kernland, sondern auch in anderen Gebieten, für die im ÖFV eigene Unterverbände bestanden, ab 1912 Meisterschaften im Tabellenmodus ausgerichtet. Gewann die erste österreichische Meisterschaft des NFV Rapid, so siegte in der ersten polnischen Konkurrenz Cracovia Krakau. Der schlesisch-mährische Verband fand seinen ersten Sieger im DSV Troppau, in Böhmen siegte der DFC Prag. 1913 war weiters erstmals eine Provinzmeisterschaft für österreichische Provinz-Vereine, die nicht an der Hauptkonkurrenz teilnehmen wollten, ausgeschrieben, die der SC Germania Schwechat für sich entschied. Nach dem großen Zuschauerzuspruch der österreichischen Fußballliga in ihren Anfangsjahren musste sie bereits im Jahre 1914 auf Grund des Ausbruchs des Ersten Weltkrieges vorerst wieder beendet werden. Schließlich einigten sich Verband und Vereine darauf, die Meisterschaften während des Krieges fortzuführen, im Gegenzug wurde die Abstiegsregel für diesen Zeitraum außer Kraft gesetzt. Das bedeutete, dass stets alle Erstligavereine in der höchsten Spielklasse verbleiben, die Zweitligameister aber nicht aufsteigen konnten. Nach Ende des Ersten Weltkrieges fasste der Fußball auch zunehmend außerhalb des Wiener Großraums Fuß. 1919/20 wurde erstmals eine kleine Landesmeisterschaft des neuen Fußball-Verbandes für Oberösterreich und Salzburg ausgeschrieben, bereits eine Saison später tat es ihm der Steirische Fußballverband gleich. Währenddessen ging die Entwicklung des Fußballgeschehens in Wien bereits einen Schritt weiter. Nachdem die Liga nach Kriegsende wieder unter normalen Umständen durchgeführt werden konnte, machte sich zusehends ein Schein-Amateurismus breit. Es entwickelte sich ein erster Starkult – berühmtestes Beispiel war Pepi Uridil, der unter anderem in Filmen mitspielte und mit dessen Namen unter anderem Uridil-Bier sowie Uridil-Zuckerln vertrieben wurden. Zudem wurden den Spielern meist hohe Prämien ausbezahlt, mit denen es etwa den Amateuren gelang, die berühmten ungarischen Spieler Jenő und Kálmán Konrád sowie Alfréd Schaffer an die Wien zu locken. Um den Missstand des Schein-Amateurismus zu beheben, wurde schließlich unter Druck des ÖFB-Verbandskapitäns Hugo Meisl 1924 eine reine Profi-Liga eingerichtet, wobei es sich um den ersten professionellen Meisterschaftsbetrieb außerhalb Großbritanniens handelte. Die Vereine der ersten und zweiten Leistungsstufe wurden verpflichtet, ihren Spielern ein festgesetztes Gehalt zu entrichten.Schidrowitz 1951, S. 126f Erster professioneller österreichischer Fußballmeister konnte Hakoah werden, die damals auch die „teuerste“ Mannschaft der Liga besaß. Als Finanzspritze für die großen Vereine diente der Mitropacup, der Vorläufer des Europacups, der ab dem Jahre 1927 ausgetragen wurde. Diese Ära bildete die erfolgreichste Zeit der österreichischen Fußballliga, die international zu den europäischen Spitzenligen zählte. Viermal konnten österreichische Teams im Mitropacup triumphieren, 1931 gab es zwischen dem WAC und der Vienna sogar ein rein-österreichisches Finale, während die Nationalmannschaft als Wunderteam von sich reden machte. Vor allem Kleinverdiener bei den Klubs wurden international von jüngeren Profi-Ligen umworben; allein nach Frankreich gingen bis zu Beginn des Zweiten Weltkriegs knapp 100 Spieler in die Division 1. Bis zum Jahre 1936 bedeutete die Trennung zwischen dem österreichischen Profifußball und dem Amateurfußball auch eine Trennung zwischen Wien und den Bundesländern. Die Fußballamateure in den Bundesländern nahmen bis dato – gemeinsam mit Wiener Amateurteams – an der Amateur-Staatsmeisterschaft teil. Zu Aufeinandertreffen mit den Wiener Profis kam es in Pflichtspielen nur im ÖFB-Cup, wobei diese Möglichkeit eher spärlich von den Landesverbänden genutzt wurde. Einzig der steirische und der oberösterreichische Verband schickten ihre Landesmeister ins Rennen um den österreichischen Cup. Um den unerwarteten Erfolgen der österreichischen Fußball-Amateure bei den Olympischen Spielen 1936 in Berlin, wo sie die Silbermedaille für Österreich erspielten, Rechnung zu tragen, gab es seitens des Wiener Verbandes verstärkt Bestrebungen, Vereine aus den Bundesländern – insbesondere aus den großen Städten Linz und Graz – ins professionelle Fußballgeschehen zu integrieren. Unter Leitung von Leo Schidrowitz wurde ein Komitee gebildet, dessen Ziel die Bildung einer semi-professionellen Nationalliga war. Als erster neuer Verein für diese Nationalliga konnte der SK Sturm Graz gewonnen werden, der für die Teilnahme an den Relegationsspielen für die Saison 1937/38 zugelassen wurde, jedoch dort am 1. Simmeringer SC scheiterte. Zeit des Nationalsozialismus und Nachkriegsmeisterschaften Die Annexion Österreichs durch das Deutsche Reich 1938 bedeutete das vorläufige Ende der österreichischen Meisterschaft. Zahlreiche Vereine wurden aufgelöst, Spieler mussten vor dem Regime ins Ausland fliehen. Die österreichische Nationalliga wurde in das Spielsystem des NSRL eingegliedert und als Gau XVII dem Gaufachwart Hans Janisch unterstellt. Der nach Ansicht der Nationalsozialisten eines deutschen Mannes unwürdige Professionalismus wurde zum 31. Mai 1938 abgeschafft, „Neuerungen“ wie der verpflichtende Hitlergruß vor und nach dem Spiel wurden eingeführt sowie der Nachwuchsbetrieb der Vereine der HJ übertragen.Kastler 1972, S. 56f Die Liga als solche blieb allerdings als Meisterschaft des Donau-Alpenlands über die Jahre bestehen, die I. Liga wurde allerdings durch die neuen Bezirksklassen ersetzt. Die Spiele mit Teams aus dem „Altreich“ waren meist von Auseinandersetzungen geprägt. Höhepunkt waren hierbei die Ausschreitungen während des Spiels Schalke 04-Admira, das nach einer zweifelhaften Schiedsrichterleistungen zu Schlägereien mit der Polizei geführt hatte und dazu führte, dass die Autoreifen des Gauleiters Baldur von Schirach aufgestochen wurden.Kastler 1972, S. 93 Das nationalsozialistische Regime versuchte den Spielbetrieb bis in den März 1945 aufrechtzuerhalten, die letzte Meisterschaft wurde jedoch abgebrochen und später vom ÖFB als inoffiziell erklärt. Nach Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges wurde am 1. September 1945 die erste Runde der österreichischen Meisterschaft abgehalten, die durch die Teilung Wiens in vier Besatzungszonen unter erheblichen Schwierigkeiten erfolgte. Die Meisterschaft wurde unter dem schlichten Namen Liga unter vorläufigem Amateurstatut abgehalten und sah in den Aufstiegsbedingungen je ein Team aus der Wiener Ersten Klasse sowie ein Provinzteam vor. Dies wurde von den Landesverbänden abgelehnt und daher 1947 ein Bundesländer-Cup gestartet, zu dem jedes der neun österreichischen Landesverbände eine Mannschaft entsenden durfte. Die Attraktivität dieses Bewerbs litt stark unter der Dominanz des jeweiligen Teilnehmers aus Wien, sodass er nach der Reformierung der Liga 1949 wieder gekippt wurde. Am 31. Juli 1949 wurde schließlich vom ÖFB einstimmig die Wiedereinführung des Professionalismus in Ostösterreich beschlossen. Die Liga wurde in Obhut des Vereins Österreichische Fußball-Staatsliga gegeben und in die Liga A und die Liga B überführt, die die Region Wien, Niederösterreich, Burgenland, Steiermark und Oberösterreich umfassten. Damit konnte das damalige Fußballzentrum Wien mit den weiteren fortschrittlichen Städten Graz und Linz verbunden werden. Den Amateurteams aus Westösterreich wurde zudem ein Platz in der Qualifikation zugedacht. Insbesondere in dieser A-Liga mit 14 Teams und einer Berücksichtigung der lokalen Disparitäten in Österreich konnten sowohl die österreichischen Vereine als auch das Nationalteam international große Erfolge feiern. So standen 1953 gleich sechs Spieler und ein Trainer aus Österreich in der FIFA-Weltauswahl. Die führenden Spieler durften dabei zum Karriereausklang ab 30 Jahren zu ausländischen Vereinen wechseln. Im Jahre 1960 wurde die Auflösung der B-Liga beschlossen und diese durch die drei Regionalligen Ost, Mitte und West mit Amateurstatut ersetzt. Die neuen Aufsteiger erwiesen sich als zu schwach für die A-Liga, wobei sowohl die Vereine als auch das Nationalteam in dieser Periode international einen starken Rückfall hinnehmen mussten. Nachdem fünf Jahre in Folge kein Team mehr über die zweiten Europacuprunde hinaus kam sowie die Nationalmannschaft 1966 erstmals die WM-Qualifikation verpasste, wurde die Liga reformiert. Ära der Reformen und heutige Entwicklung thumb|upright=0.75|Martin Pucher stand der Bundesliga von 2006 bis 2009 als Präsident vor thumb|upright=1.0|Seit Dezember 2009 im Amt: Hans Rinner Bereits 1964 hatte Bundeskapitän und Austria-Manager Josef Walter ein umfassendes Konzept als Zehn-Punkte-Programm zur Neuorganisation der Nationalliga nach Vorbild der neuen deutschen Bundesliga ausgearbeitet, was etwa die Bilanzierung nach kaufmännischen Kriterien, eine Wirtschaftsprüfung sowie einen Standort mit mindestens 30.000 Einwohnern vorsah. Einige Vorgaben wurden vom ÖFB zur Saison 1965/66 umgesetzt, so vor allem die Auflösung des Vereins Österreichischen Fußball-Staatsliga sowie die striktere Trennung zwischen Amateur- und Vertragsspieler. Josef Walter distanzierte sich jedoch von der seiner Ansicht nach verwässerten Reform.Marschik 2001, Seite 135 Die Nationalliga, die nun bald 16 Mannschaften umfasste, konnte die bisherigen Probleme nur wenig lösen. Weiterhin wurden zu schwache Teams aus den Regionalligen hinaufgespült, aber zumindest international konnte jedoch wieder kleinere Fortschritte gemacht werden. So wirkte sich bei der Nationalmannschaft die Aufhebung des Verbots von Auslandsengagements für österreichische Spieler positiv aus, mit dem der Verband ursprünglich das weitere Absacken der A-Liga verhindern wollte. Mit fast einen Jahrzehnt Verspätung wurden die ursprünglich gefassten Pläne weiterentwickelt und auch allesamt tatsächlich zur Saison 1974/75 umgesetzt. Die treibenden Kräfte kamen aus Niederösterreich. Der Admira-Wacker-Geschäftsführer Rudolf Matuschka versucht gemeinsam mit dem NÖFV-Präsident Karl Beck die Bundesliga-Reform umzusetzen. Die heftig umstrittene Reform brachte gleich vier Zwangsabstiege und eine Reduktion auf zehn Klubs, aber auch gleichzeitig wieder eine professionelle landesweite Nationalliga als zweite Spielstufe. Letztlich wurde aber mit klarer Mehrheit in Wien die Bundesliga-Reform am 21. April 1974 beschlossen.Huber 2000, S. 215 Die Bundesliga, alsbald unter dem neuen Namen „1. Division“, wurde zum Erfolgsmodell. Die Nationalmannschaft konnte sich sowohl bei der Weltmeisterschaft 1978 als auch 1982 unter den acht besten Teams platzieren während die Austria im Europacup 1978 das Finale sowie 1979 und 1983 das Halbfinale und Rapid 1985 ebenfalls das Finale erreichten. Auf Druck der kleineren Verinsvertreter wurde am 16. Mai 1982 die folgenschwere Entscheidung getroffen, die Erste Division wieder auf 16 Teams aufzustocken. Längerfristig zeigte sich dies als negativer Impuls; Liga-Präsident Reitinger meinte später, es sei ein Fehler gewesen, die Wünsche der Vereine transportiert und nicht bekämpft zu haben.Huber 2000, Seite 262 Der Weg zurück zur Zehnerliga führte über die Kompromisslösung Play-off-System, bei dem die Erste und Zweite Division miteinander verschmolzen wurden. Letztendlich kam 1993 wieder die Rückkehr zur einstigen Bundesliga, die nun auch seit 1991 wieder mit dem Verein Österreichische Fußball-Bundesliga einem eigenen Verband unterstellt wurde. Nach einem letzten Hoch des Spitzenfußball mit den Europacupfinals von Austria Salzburg 1994 und Rapid 1996 wurde die immer größere finanzielle Diskrepanz zu anderen Länder ein zusehends größeres Problem. Die Klubs engagierten seit dem Bosman-Entscheid zusehends Legionäre, von ursprünglich 33 ausländischen Spielern 1995 verdreifachte sich diese Zahl bis 2004, um sich so Ausbildungskosten zu sparen. Diese Entwicklung konnte durch eine gezielte finanzielle Förderung des Nachwuchses rückläufig gemacht werden.Kurier: "Weniger Legionäre in der Bundesliga", 11. Februar 2008 Davon ungeachtet führte die finanzielle Belastung neben Konkursen bei kleineren Profimannschaften mit den Insolvenzen bei FC Tirol, Sturm Graz und GAK auch zum Finanzcrash bei gleich drei Meistervereinen in nur wenigen Jahren. Am 7. Dezember 2009 wurde der bisherige Bundesligapräsident Martin Pucher durch den Steirer Hans Rinner abgelöst, der von 19 der 20 Vereine gewählt wurde und dabei 75 von insgesamt 80 möglichen Stimmen erhielt. Der erste Vizepräsident an der Seite Rinners ist der Manager und Finanzvorstand des FK Austria Wien, Markus Kraetschmer. Den Vertreter der Bundesliga, als höchste Spielklasse bildet der aktuelle Leiter der Red-Bull-Rechtsabteilung, Volker Viechtbauer. Weiters im Vorstand sind der zweite Vizepräsident Gerhard Stocker sowie der Vertreter der zweitklassigen Ersten Liga, Hubert Nagel, der gleichzeitig Präsident des Zweitligaklubs SC Austria Lustenau ist. Weiters wurde die Erweiterung des Aufsichtsrates von bisher fünf auf nunmehr acht Personen beschlossen.Hans Rinner zum BL-Präsidenten gewählt, abgerufen am 7. Dezember 2009 Präsidenten der Bundesliga * 8. November 1991 bis 23. Februar 1996: Hans Reitinger * 23. Februar 1996 bis 14. Februar 1999: Gerhard Skoff * 14. Februar 1999 bis 2. Dezember 2005: Frank Stronach * 2. Dezember 2005 bis 1. März 2006: Martin Pucher (interim) * 1. März 2006 bis 7. Dezember 2009: Martin Pucher * seit 7. Dezember 2009: Hans Rinner Vereine }} An der österreichischen Bundesliga nehmen insgesamt zehn Vereine teil. Trotz ihres hohen Umsatzvolumens sind diese Klubs im Allgemeinen als Vereine im Sinne des Vereinsgesetzes 2002 konstituiert. Die Profifußballabteilung des LASK Linz ist dabei in die LASK LINZ Sportveranstaltungs GmbH ausgegliedert. Auch einige Geschäftsbereiche des FC Red Bull Salzburg sind in die Salzburg Sport GmbH, die sich zu 100 Prozent im Besitz der Red Bull GmbH befindet, ausgelagert; die Profimannschaft betreibt aber weiterhin der Verein selbst. Am 1. Juli 2008 nahm auch die bereits am 29. Jänner gegründete FK Austria Wien AG ihre operative Tätigkeit auf. Bis heute gilt die Gründung einer Aktiengesellschaft als schwer umsetzbar, da der Finanzcrash bei der Rapid-Finanz AG bis heute nachwirkt. Nachdem ein Vorstand in den USA wegen Geldwäsche im Zusammenhang mit Spieltransfers verhaftet wurde löste dies zunächst eine finanzielle Krise sowie einen hohen Imageschaden aus, der letztlich im Insolvenzverfahren 1994 endete. Historisch gesehen gibt es in der Bundesliga Vereine, die mehrere Jahrzehnte in der höchsten Spielklasse Österreichs verbracht haben. Fixbestandteile der Liga sind die Wiener Klubs Rapid und Austria, die beide in jeder Meisterschaftssaison seit 1911 vertreten waren und zusammen 55 Meistertitel für sich beanspruchen können. Zwischen den beiden Vereinen besteht die größte Rivalität im österreichischen Fußball, in der zudem zahlreiche Klischees verbreitet sind. Rapid gilt als Arbeiterverein, der vor allem für seine kämpferische Grundeinstellung bekannt ist. Die Austria wird als bürgerlicher Verein gesehen, bekannt für sein elegantes Spiel.Schwind 1994, S. 198ff Neben Wien mit 34 Erstligisten hatten sich zeitweise auch in Graz mit vier und Linz mit drei Klubs mehrere Bundesligaklubs nebeneinander etablieren können. Mittlerweile besteht in diesen beiden Städte mit Sturm und Rückkehrer LASK nur noch ein Profi-Klub, sodass diese beiden Fußballhochburgen neben Wien nicht mehr existieren. Alle anderen sechs Bundesligisten nahmen erst seit kürzerem erstmals an der Liga teil. Hierzu zählen mit Mattersburg, Ried und Kapfenberg drei Teams aus vergleichsweise kleinen Orten und mit Red Bull Salzburg und Magna Wiener Neustadt Mannschaften, die auf künstlichem Wege entstanden sind: Red Bull Salzburg entstand aus der Neukonstituierung der Salzburger Austria und Wiener Neustadt auf selbigen Wege aus dem SC Schwanenstadt. Mit dem Aufsteiger FC Wacker Innsbruck, der 10 Meistertitel beansprucht, ist auch das Bundesland Tirol wieder in der Bundesliga vertreten. Laut einer Studie von Sport+Markt sind es auch die langjährigen Bundesliga-Klubs mit Rapid (770.000), Austria (370.000) und Sturm (320.000), die über die größte Anhängerschaft in Österreich verfügen.Studie Sport+Markt: "Europas beliebteste Fußballvereine", Dezember 2007; 9.600 fußballbegeisterte Menschen zwischen 15 und 69 Jahren wurden in Österreich, Deutschland, Frankreich, Großbritannien, Italien, Spanien, Polen, Niederlande, Portugal, Türkei, Tschechien, Ungarn, Griechenland, Schweiz, Russland und Kroatien befragt. Auf Basis dieser Umfrage wurde dann eine Hochrechnung erstellt. Während historisch erfolgreiche Klubs auf eine breite Fanbasis setzen und sich als Traditionsvereine vermarkten, bindet etwa die Vereinsführung bei Red Bull den Fußball bewusst als Teil in ein Entertainmentsystem ein. Bei erstgenannten Vereinen konnten sich teilweise auch größere Ultrà-Gruppierungen entwickeln, wobei die Verwendung von Bengalischen Feuern und raucherzeugenden Gegenständen von der Bundesliga bei Choreografien zugelassen wird. Zurzeit (Saison 2010/11) ist nur das Bundesland Vorarlberg nicht mit einem Verein in der Meisterschaft vertreten. Die einzige österreichische Großstadt, die keinen Verein in der Bundesliga besitzt ist nominell Salzburg - der ehemalige Bundesligist Salzburger AK 1914 spielt heute nur noch in der viertklassigen Landesliga, der SV Austria Salzburg spielt heute als FC Red Bull Salzburg in der Nachbargemeinde Wals-Siezenheim. Von Österreichs national und international erfolgreichsten Vereinen fehlen zudem die Vienna, der Wiener Sport-Club sowie der VfB Admira Wacker Mödling, die zusammengerechnet 18 Meistertitel gewonnen haben. Einen Überblick über alle Vereine, die je in der Bundesliga gespielt haben, gibt die Liste der österreichischen Fußball-Erstligisten. Für die beiden darunterliegenden Klassen gibt es die Liste der Fußballvereine in Österreich. Momentan vertreten sind: Finanzielles und mediales Umfeld Die österreichische Bundesliga dominiert die Sportberichterstattung der meisten Tagesmedien des Landes. Der jährlich errechnete und zuletzt zur Saison 2004/05 detailliert veröffentlichte Werbewert für den Ligasponsor betrug dabei bei 115 TV-Stunden sowie 1.300 Printartikel rund 8,9 Millionen Euro. Die Werbewerte der Klub-Hauptsponsoren beliefen sich auf knapp über 21,3 Millionen Euro.Österreichische Fußball-Bundesliga: "Mehr Zuschauer, hoher Werbewert für T-Mobile und Klub-Hauptsponsoren", Februar 2004 Im Fernsehen wurden die Bundesliga-Spiele der Saison 2006/07 anfangs live nur vom Bezahlsender Premiere Austria übertragen, ausführliche Spielzusammenfassungen erschienen überdies bei Privatsender ATV. Am 17. Oktober 2006 wechselte der Sublizenzvertrag von ATV zum öffentlich-rechtlichen Rundfunksender ORF, sodass dieser nun das Sonntagsspiel parallel mit Premiere zeigt und nach dem Livespiel am Sonntag in einer 45-minütigen Zusammenfassung die vier Partien des Samstags ausstrahlt.pressetext.austria: „Bundesliga: Premiere holt ORF ins Boot - ATV kontert“, 17. Oktober 2007 Lag ursprünglich ein Monopol des ORF bezüglich der TV-Rechte vor und ein entsprechend niedriger Preis, haben durch den Einstieg von Premiere und ATV seit Mitte der 1990er Jahre für die Vereine die TV-Rechte erstmals an finanzieller Bedeutung gewonnen. Diesbezüglich wurde vom Verein Österreichische Bundesliga die Vermarktung an die Agentur ISPR übergeben. 2004 wurde ein Drei-Jahres-Kontrakt mit Premiere für die Übertragungsrechte der folgenden drei Jahre bis 2007 für die Bundesliga und die Erste Liga samt unwiderruflicher Option auf weitere zwei Jahre auf € 42 Millionen, zahlbar in Raten à 15, 14 und 13 Millionen Euro, geschlossen. Der bisherige Rechteverwerter ORF mit einem Angebot von je 9,5 Millionen Euro jährlich wurde abgewählt.B. Felderer, D. Grozea-Helmenstein, C. Helmenstein, A. Kleissner, A. Schnabl, R. Treitler: "Fußball in Österreich", Wien 2005, S. 192ff Aus Übertragungsrechten erhalten die Klubs entsprechend rund eine Million Euro, was rund ein Zwanzigstel eines deutschen Bundesligisten darstellt. Die Hälfte des Geldes ist dabei an den Österreicher-Topf gebunden und wird nur an Klubs ausbezahlt, die auch mit österreichischen Spielern auftreten, nach Anzahl der Einsatzminuten.Durchführungsbestimmungen für die Bewerbe der Österreichischen Fußball-Bundesliga, Juli 2007 Bei einem relativ hohen Österreicher-Anteil von knapp 70% profitieren alle Vereine in ungefähr gleichen Maßen mit Ausnahme von Red Bull, das mit 21 Kaderlegionären null Euro erhält. Ist der relative Anteil der TV-Gelder für Bundesligisten in Österreich niedriger, so nehmen insbesondere die Sponsoren-Gelder den Großteil des Budget ein. Dabei wird der Hauptsponsor meist als Zusatz im Vereinsnamen aufgenommen. Vorreiter hierbei war der SK Sturm Graz im Jahre 1969 als „Sturm Durisol“, wobei Lokalrivale GAK noch im selben Jahr als „GAK Marvin“ konterte. War dies anfangs vor allem für kleine Vereine attraktiv, hat sich der Sponsorzusatz spätesten seit den Engagements der großen österreichischen Fußballvereine Rapid 1976 als „Rapid Wienerberger“ und ein Jahr später 1977 Austria als „Austria Memphis“ vollends etabliert. Je nach Größe der Verein gelingt es den Klubs, bis mehr als fünf Millionen Euro über Sponsoren aufzustellen. 2008 tragen „Puntigamer Sturm“ und „Kelag Kärnten“ sowie die kleinen Vereine „Cashpoint Altach“, „Josko Fenster Ried“ und „KSV Superfund“ ihre Hauptsponoren im Vereinsnamen. Einziger Verein ohne nennenswerte Sponsorgelder ist der FC Red Bull Salzburg, dessen Budget von Red Bull getragen wird. Die traditionelle Einnahmequelle Zuseher ist heute vergleichsweise zurückgetreten; obwohl die Zuschauerzahlen in den letzten Jahren stetig gesteigert werden, in der heurigen Hinrunde betrugen sie 8.654 pro Match (2003: 4.014).)Ausgewogene Zuschauerstatistiken gibt es seit der Saison 1990/91 bei bundesliga.at (Abruf 1. Jänner 2008) Aus Eintrittsgeldern können etwa ein bis zwei Millionen Euro lukriert werden, der zuschauerreiche SK Rapid Wien brachte es in der vergangenen Saison auf 2,46 MillionenMeldung bei orf.at (Abruf 1. Jänner 2008), die jedoch insbesondere bei den Arena von den Stadionkosten teils gänzlich wieder aufgefressen werden. Weitere Zubroten bilden die 300.000 Euro des Ligasponors T-Mobile, dessen Wettbewerbsverbot für andere Telekommunikationskosten bei den großen Vereinen aber weitaus höheren Opportunitätskosten führt. Das Budget der Bundesligaklubs ist mit Ausnahme von Red Bull im Allgemeinen im einstelligen oder niedrigen zweistelligen Millionenbereich bei fünf bis über zehn Millionen bei Rapid und Austria pro Saison. Bei vielen Bundesligaklubs ist die finanzielle Situation angespannt, allein in der Saison 2006/07 gab es mit dem GAK und Sturm zwei Vereine gegen die ein Konkursantrag eingebracht wurde. In den Vorjahren war 2005 der SC Schwarz-Weiß Bregenz in Konkurs gegangen, 2002 wurde der FC Tirol Innsbruck - der wenige Wochen zuvor seinen dritten Meistertitel in Folge gewonnen hatte - mit einem unbeglichenen Schuldenstand von 16 Millionen Euro aufgelöst. Weitere spektakuläre Fälle jüngerer Vergangenheit in denen ehemalige österreichische Meister involviert betrafen den Wiener Sport-Club 1994, den SK Rapid Wien 1994 und den Linzer ASK 1995. Spielstätten Die Bundesligastadien in Österreich setzen sich sowohl aus architektonisch einheitlich gestalteten Fußball-Arenen als auch aus historisch gewachsenen Fußballstadien zusammen. Spielstätten in der Bundesliga müssen dabei 2007/08 ein Fassungsvermögen von mindestens 3.000 Plätzen aufweisen um zugelassen zu werden. Pönalzahlungen muss der Verein leisten wenn nicht 3.000 gedeckte Sitzplätze, 100 gedeckte VIP-Plätze sowie 30 Rollstuhlplätze vorhanden sind.Lizenzierungshandbuch der Österreichischen Fußball-Bundesliga, 2008 Die älteste Bundesligaheimstätte besitzt der FK Austria Wien, im Franz-Horr-Stadion wurden bereits 1925 die Heimspiele des SK Slovan Wien in der I. Liga ausgetragen. Ebenfalls zu den traditionellen Stadien gehören die „Gugl“ des LASK, wo die damalige A-Liga 1952 ihre Premiere feierte sowie das Gerhard-Hanappi-Stadion von Rapid, wo seit 1977 Bundesligamatches ausgetragen werden. Das Linzer Stadion, das Stadion Wiener Neustadt und das Franz-Fekete-Stadion sind aktuell die einzigen Leichtathletikstadien der Liga.. miniatur|400px|UPC-Arena Graz miniatur|400px|Generali Arena Wien miniatur|400px|Keine Sorgen Arena Ried Zu den jüngeren Spielstätten zählen das neuerrichtete Stadion für die Europameisterschaft 2008, die Red Bull Arena, die ein Fassungsvermögen von über 30.000 Zusehern aufweist sowie der Tivoli-Neu in Innsbruck und die UPC-Arena in Graz. Die Spielstätten der kleinen Bundesligavereine Ried und Wiener Neustadt verfügen im Vergleich über ein weitaus geringeres Platzangebot, eine Ausnahme bildet das Mattersburger Pappelstadion, das jedoch vorwiegend Stehplätze besitzt. Während das Stadium in Mattersburg aus einem einfachen Sportplatz hervorging handelt es sich in Ried um eine neue Mini-Arena. Bundesliga ON EAR Nach einjähriger Vorbereitung hat die österreichische Bundesliga am 13. Februar 2010 die erste Bundesliga ON EAR Übertragung aus der Wiener Generali Arena gesendet. Auf einer Radiofrequenz wird für blinde und sehbehinderte Fußballfans das Spielgeschehen detailliert mittels Audiodeskription übertragen. Parallel dazu ist die Audiodeskription auf einem kostenlosen Live-Audio-Stream im Internet zu empfangen. Anschließend stehen die Spiele Im Archiv als MP3-Dateien zum Download zur Verfügung. Die Meister der Bundesliga thumb|right|Der Meisterteller der österreichischen Bundesliga thumb|right|Der Meisterteller aus unmittelbarer Nähe thumb|GAK-Meisterfeier 2004 Der Sieger der Bundesliga bekommt zu Saisonende einen Meisterteller überreicht und darf überdies nach je zehn gewonnen Titel einen Stern über dem Wappen tragen. Aktuell sind das SK Rapid Wien (3 Sterne), FK Austria Wien (2 Sterne) und FC Wacker Innsbruck (1 Stern). Aus historischen Gründen werden Titel einiger Vereine zumeist zusammengerechnet. Dies gilt einerseits für die Vereine FC Wacker Innsbruck, FC Swarovski Tirol und FC Tirol Innsbruck, zwischen denen nicht unterschieden wird, andererseits wird ein Titel des SC Wacker Wien zu den acht des FC Admira Wacker Mödling hinzugerechnet. Zudem werden die Titel des FC Red Bull Salzburg meistens von denen der Salzburger Austria getrennt betrachtet, obwohl sie von rechtlich ein und demselben Verein errungen wurden. Einen Überblick über alle österreichischen Fußballmeister der jeweiligen Spielsaisonen findet sich unter folgendem Link: * Liste der österreichischen Fußballmeister Rekorde thumb|upright=2.0|Auf der Hohen Warte blieb die Vienna von 1957 bis 1959 in 41 Spielen ohne Heimniederlage thumb|Rekordspieler Robert Sara mit 581 Bundesligaspielen miniatur|hochkant|Die Torschützenkönig-Trophäe 2008/09 In der Geschichte der Bundesliga finden sich zahlreiche beachtliche Rekorde, die wichtigsten sollen im Folgenden dargestellt werden. Zu beachten gilt dabei, dass als Grundlage jeweils eine Durchschnittssaison genommen wurde, was bedeutet, dass beispielsweise 20 erzielte Tore in einem Meisterschaftsjahr mit neun Runden höher eingeschätzt werden als 21 Treffer in einem Meisterschaftsjahr mit 36 Runden. Der wohl größte nationale Erfolg für einen Verein, ungeschlagen Meister zu werden, gelang bislang nur dem SK Rapid Wien und dem Wiener Sport-Club. Rapid hielt sich 1913 und 1935 schadlos, der Sport-Club blieb 1959 unbesiegt. Letzterer ist es auch, der in dieser Zeit die längste unbesiegte Periode hinter sich brachte. Von Dezember 1957 bis September 1959, also 22 Monate oder 41 Bundesligapartien blieben die Dornbacher gänzlich ohne Niederlage. Als größte Festung der Bundesliga galt die Hohe Warte, das Stadion der Vienna: drei Jahre lang, von Dezember 1954 bis November 1957 gab es in 41 Bundesligamatches in Folge für die Gäste keinen Sieg zu holen. Als Torfabrik der Bundesliga machte sich Rapid einen Namen, in der Rekordsaison 1951 fielen durchschnittlich 5,5 Tore pro Spiel für Rapid, oder anders ausgedrückt, in 24 Meisterschaftsrunden konnten die Hütteldorfer über 133 Tore jubeln. Den höchsten Sieg überhaupt erlangte jedoch die Wiener Austria mit einem 21:0 (8:0) Sieg über den LASK am 19. Jänner 1941. Die erfolgreichsten Spieler in der Bundesliga sind Richard Kuthan von der Rapid Wien sowie Robert Sara von der Wiener Austria, die beide neun Mal Meister wurden. Erfolgreichster Betreuer ist Dionys Schönecker, der die Grün-Weißen zu insgesamt zwölf Meistertiteln führte. Bei den Schützen ragt der Rapidler Franz Binder (Durchschnitt 1,14) heraus, der sich sechs Mal die Krone des Torschützenkönigs aufsetzten konnte, die meisten Tore insgesamt schoss mit Robert Dienst (Durchschnitt 0,92) ein anderer Hütteldorfer – es waren insgesamt 323 Treffer. Diese Zahl lässt sich auf Grund der unterschiedlichen Meisterschaftsdauern allerdings nur schwer vergleichen. So weist beispielsweise der Austrianer Ernst Stojaspal ebenfalls einen Schnitt von 1,14 auf, liegt aber wie Binder hinter Dienst. Die meisten Tore in einem Spiel erzielte Karl Decker (Durchschnitt 1,02) von der Vienna, insgesamt acht Mal traf er beim 18:0-Sieg über Ostbahn XI am 11. November 1945. Saisonell betrachtet ragt ebenfalls Robert Dienst heraus: 1951 schoss er in 24 Partien (23 Einsätze) 37 Treffer, was einen Schnitt von 56 Minuten pro Dienst-Tor ergibt. Erwähnenswert ist dabei, dass Robert Dienst damals keine Elfmeter für die Hütteldorfer ausführen durfte. Ebenfalls bemerkenswert ist, dass mit Toni Polster (39 Tore 1987) und Hans Krankl (41 Tore 1978) zwei Spieler der Meisterschaft mit dem Goldenen Schuh als beste Torschützen Europas geehrt wurden. Die längste Torsperre konnte Marc Ziegler von Mai bis September 2001 beim FC Tirol Innsbruck halten – er blieb insgesamt 1085 Minuten ohne Gegentreffer, ehe er durch ein Eigentor bezwungen wurde. Literatur Geschichte * Wilhelm Schmieger: Der Fußball in Österreich, Burgverlag, Wien 1925 * Leo Schidrowitz: Geschichte des Fußballsportes in Österreich, Verlag Rudolf Traunau, Wien 1951 * Karl Langisch: Geschichte des Fußballsports in Österreich, Wilhelm Limpert-Verlag, Wien 1964 * Karl Kastler: Fußballsport in Österreich, Von den Anfängen bis in die Gegenwart, Trauner, Linz 1972 * Karl Heinz Schwind: Geschichten aus einem Fußball-Jahrhundert, Ueberreuter, Wien 1994 * Josef Huber: Tagebuch des Jahrhunderts, Fußball-Österreich von 1901 bis 2000, Verlag Wolfgang Drabesch, Wien 2000 Statistiken * Anton Egger, Kurt Kaiser: Österreichs Fußball-Bundesliga von A-Z, Chronik ab 1974, Verlag Anton Egger, Fohnsdorf 1995 * Anton Egger: Österreichs Fußball-Meisterschaft, Chronik 1945–1974, Verlag Anton Egger, Fohnsdorf 1998 Einzelnachweise Bundesliga ON EAR – Das Stadion-Radio für Sehbehinderte Weblinks * bundesliga.at * Ergebnisse österreichischer Fußballspiele seit 1897 Bundesliga da:Bundesliga (Østrig) en:Austrian Football Bundesliga es:Bundesliga (Austria) it:Bundesliga (Austria) ja:サッカー・ブンデスリーガ (オーストリア) ru:Чемпионат Австрии по футболу }}